Możesz zmienić przyszłość!
Island of Destiny Odcinek 5 5;12 Blood podniósł miecz i... Muzyka i pomysł na opening - Mirai Nikki Opening 2 Dead End Kamera pokazuje wszystkich uczestników gry. Wszyscy stoją w osobnych wejściach do 14 tuneli. Oddziela ich od areny tylko bardzo grube szkło. Zaraz potem pojawia się zapis Island of Destiny. Kamera znajduje się w pokoju, gdzie Cleo stoi przy ołtarzyku, pada na kolana i zaczyna płakać. Następnie kamera wychodzi na zewnątrz gdzie Kurt zabił przechodnia. Wyjmuje nóż z jego ciała i zaczął się złowieszczo śmiać. Kamera znajduje się w kostnicy, gdzie Amira prowadzi sekcję ciała. Po chwili Aira wyjmuję serce. Cała jest ubrudzona krwią. Atena siedzi w bibliotece, gdzie czyta o Starożytnej Grecji i robi notatki. Następnie Yoshi biegnie przez pole z kataną uciekając przed kimś. Później widać łóżko w którym leży Nathaniel i pali papierosa. Z boku widać tylko gołe martwe ciało kobiety. Emilith siedzi na sali rozpraw i obserwuję ze łzami w oczach sędzie, który uniewinnia mordercę. Stadion. Tee wrzuca piłkę do kosza, po czym sala okazuje się pusta. Scena w barze. Montana siedzi w brudnych ubraniach w barze. Podchodzi do niej jakiś mężczyzna i zabiera ją. Widać jak daje jej pieniądze. Blood siedzi w wannie z krwią. Kąpie się w niej. Po czym spuszcza wodę. Na dnie wanny widać urwaną rękę. Dariya siedzi ze zdjęciem Montany i myśli co ona robi, po czym wygląda przez okno, a za nim Porther i Lysandre, którzy wloką wielki czarny worek. Po chwili wrzucili worek do jeziorka i uciekli. Na końcu Mindi dobija się do drzwi Dariyi z nożem, po czym ktoś ją łapie. Dariya otwiera drzwi. Nikogo nie ma. Zamyka drzwi i pojawia się krwawy napis Island of Destiny. 08.07.2012 Plaża 5;12 Blood podniósł miecz i... Blood: Nareszcie! Podetnę ci gardło i będę się taplać w twojej krwi! Emilith: Wal się! 5;13 Emilith napluła Bloodowi na twarz, gdy ślina wpłynęła mu do oka stracił na chwilę koncentracje. Wtedy Emilith uwolniła rękę złapała go za krocze i wykręciła mu je. Blood zaczął jeszcze głośniej krzyczeć. Wtedy Emilith się uwolniła Blood: Coś ty mi kurde zrobiła! Emilith: To na to zasługiwałeś od dawna! Blood: Coś... coś ty zrobiła! 5;14 Blood leżał na ziemi. Z jego krocza sączyła się krew Emilith: Masz już dosyć?! Może to zakończę! Blood: Nie... nie dam się zabić dziewczynie. 5;14 Blood opierając się na mieczu wstał Blood: To ja zabijałem te suki! Tak! Ja zabijałem kobiety! Emilith: Jesteś złym człowiekiem... Blood: Ja jestem złym człowiekiem? To one się sprzedawały, a potem zabijały swoich klientów! Emilith: Kim ty jesteś, żeby je zabijać?! Blood: Kim jestem?! Jestem Bogiem, życia i śmierci! Bogiem zagłady... Bogiem zła!!1 5;16 Blood zaczął śmiać się w niebo, gdy zaczęło z niego padać Emilith: Zwariowałeś... Blood: Nie... to świat zwariował! Emilith: To ty jesteś wszystkiemu winien... Blood: Puki jeszcze żyjesz... opowiem ci pewną historie, która miała miejsce rok temu... 25.05.2011 Bar 22;25 Z tarasu wybiega zakrwawiona Anna. Była przerażona, a z torebki wypadała jej gotówka. Kurt i Blood ruszyli za nią Anna: Dlaczego... Kurt: Witaj mała... skąd masz tą kasę... Anna: Ja... Blood: Jaki kochaś dał ci tyle! Anna: Żaden! Odejdźcie... Blood: My mamy odejść? Kurt: A może... 22;26 Kurt wyciąga z za pasa mały nóż Kurt: Zobaczymy czy masz czyste sumienie... Anna: Pomocy!!!! 22;27 Anna zaczęła biec w stronę dachu. Kompletnie nikt nie ruszył jej z pomocą Kurt: Łatwa będzie... Blood: Pięć minut? Kurt: Spoko... 22;28 Kurt i Blood pobiegli za Anną na dach. Na dachu Anna stała na krawędzi za zwłokami. Blood: Ty go zabiłaś? Anna: Wy nie rozumiecie... nie zabiłam go. Zapłacili mi za milczenie... Blood: Milczenie mówisz? Kto?! Anna: Nie mogę! Zabiją mnie! Mam trójkę dzieci do wyżywienia! Kurt: Też będą się puszczać jaj mamusia? Anna: Nie mam nawet na chleb! Co mam robić! Żebrać na dworcu? Blood: Dobra... chodź załatwimy to szybko... 22;30 Blood i Kurt przybliżali się do Anny. Gdy Kurt złapał ją za rękę, Anna wyrwała się i zaczęła lecieć w dół Anna: Moooooooooooo.... 22;31 Anna uderzyła o ziemie. Została z niej tylko kałuża krwi Kurt: Co ona tam mówiła? Blood: Nie wiem... nie obchodzi mnie to. 05.07.2012 Plaża 5;20 Emilith z obrzydzeniem patrzyła na Blooda, który śmiał się z całych sił Emilith: Nie masz sumienia! Zabiłeś moją matkę! Blood: To była twoja matka?! Ty też się puszczasz jak ona? Emilith: Zabije cię! 5;21 Emilith zaczęła biec w stronę Blooda. Blood był za słaby i nawet nie podniósł miecza. Emilith wyrwała mu go i przebiła Bloodowi serce Blood: Suka mnie jednak zabiła.... uważaj na Montaneeeee... Emilith: Zabiłeś moją matkę. 5;22 Emilith zaczęła płakać nad zwłokami Emilith: Cały rok musiałam chodzić spać w noclegowni dla bezdomnych... cały rok! Słyszysz to?! Moi bracia ćpają i piją, a ja ich nawet już nie widuje! Nie wiem nawet czy żyją... nie miałam co jeść, a to dlatego, że zabiłaś go! Kurt! Jeżeli mnie słyszysz to taki sam los czeka ciebie! 5;23 Emilith wyciągnęła miecz z ciała Blooda. Po chwili owy miecz wbiła w krocze Blooda. Wyjęła co było cennego w jego torbie. W tym dwa granaty i poszła. Po chwili było słychać z megafonu Rasela. Rasel: Proszę, proszę! Panie jednak są waleczniejsze niż się nam wydaje. Pani numer siedem zabiła pierwszego faceta! I to w jaki sposób. Ten trup raczej nie będzie miał już dzieci. Cóż. Cleo i Tee żyją, ale nie możemy ich dostarczyć na zebranie. Tak samo Kurt i Amira udają pościg, więc nie miałbym serca ich odrywać co do reszty... wieczorem was zabierzemy... 7;40 Cleo wyszła na brzeg taszcząc za sobą nieprzytomnego i rannego Tee. Cleo była zmęczona i tylko szukała kogoś zaufanego kto jej pomoże. Natknęła się na ciało Blooda... Cleo: Co tu się stało?! Emilith: Chcesz wiedzieć panno uciekinierko? Cleo: Tak... 7;21 Posiniaczona Emilith zeskoczyła ze skały i oparła się na mieczu Emilith: Zabiłam tego gnoja, który zabił moją matkę... nienawidzę nawet tego faktu, że trafi tylko do piekła. Załatwiłam go i nie żałuje... Cleo: Pomożesz mi? Emilith: Z czym... Cleo: Pomóż mi znaleźć drogę do szpitala. Potrzebujemy leków. Tee jest nieprzytomny od godziny... Emilith: Kto was tak załatwił? Cleo: Nathaniel! Błagam pomóż nam! Bez leków cała nasza trójka zginie... Emilith: Ale to nie będzie łatwe. Cleo: Jak to?! Emilith: Yoshi i Lysandre zaminowali cały teren wokoło szpitala. Prowadzi do niego jeden tunel... kanalizacyjny. Nikt tam się nie chowa... Kurt ściga Amire... Cleo: Co?! Ona ma nasze pamiętniki... Emilith: Spokojnie. Poradzi sobie. Musi. Inaczej nie tylko ona zginie, ale i wy. 7;30 Emilith i Cleo razem zaczęły nieść Tee do szpitala. Jaskinia 7;35 Amira wbiegła do głębokiej jaskini nad podziemne jeziorko. Schowała się za skalną półką Amira: Błagam, nie chcę ginąć! Nie chcę ginąć! Kurt: Juhu! 7;36 Kurt wbiegł do jaskini i nasłuchiwał. Kurt: Mała... pobawimy się... Amira: Chciałbyś... Kurt: No chodź.. nie baw się ze mną w chowanego... 7;37 Amira wybiegła z pod skalnej półki i pobiegła wzdłuż małego jeziorka podziemnego. Kurt po chwili wskoczył pod skalną półkę Kurt: Rozumiem... jesteś niedostępna... Amira: Nie dziwisz się, że tyle wytrzymałam w Bostonie? Kurt: No trochę... jesteś słaba, więc jestem zaskoczony. Amira: Mówią, by nie oceniać książki po okładce. 7;38 Amira wpełzła pod skałki, Kurt w tym czasie biegł nad podziemnym jeziorkiem Kurt: Wiesz... mógłbym zobaczyć w pamiętniku gdzie jesteś, ale bądźmy szczerzy. Gdzie by tutaj była zabawa? Amira: Dobrze wiesz, że mogę zniszczyć twój pamiętnik i tym samym ciebie... Kurt: Wiem... dlatego w ogóle nie mam go przy sobie... Amira: Co?! 7;40 Amira wybiegła z pod skały i biegła w stronę podziemnego wodospadu. Schowała się za nim i wyczekiwała Kurt: No chodź już się nie baw... i tak tutaj zginiesz... Amira: Nie zginę! Wygram to dla wszystkim którzy tego potrzebują! Kurt: Cleo i Tee też zabijesz? Amira: Nie wiem... Kurt: To w takim razie ja ich... 7;41 Kurt wskoczył za wodospad. Jego skok skończył się jedynie tym, że stracił przytomność, a Amira bezpiecznie uciekła w stronę szpitala. Nagle, gdy nikt się tego nie spodziewał wozy zabrały wszystkich z wyspy Podziemna Arena 8;00 Wszyscy żywi stoją już na swoich miejscach. Z wyjątkiem Tee i Kurta, którzy leżeli nieprzytomni na ziemi. Na szybie, która odgradzała Blooda od Areny był już świeży napis "Dead END" napisany jego krwią Rasel: Kochani! Mam dla was pewną niespodziankę! Porther: Jaką znowu! Rasel: A taką, że dzisiaj po raz pierwszy to ja się zabawię waszym kosztem! 8;01 Na Arene wjechała na wózku nieprzytomna Annie. Była kompletnie naga. Gdy wózek stanął przed Raselem, Annie ocknęła się Annie: Gdzie... Rasel: Cicho... wszystko w swoim czasie... A teraz! Takie posunięcie będzie wysoko punktowane?! Annie: Co ty?! Wypuść mnie!!! Rasel: A oto czego szukam! 8;02 Rasel wziął nóż i zabił Annie, a następnie wyjął jej serce. Wszyscy byli tym nieco zdegustowani. Szczególnie Dariya zaczęła krzyczeć Rasel: Oto wasz cel! Serce! Nagroda będzie nie mała, jeżeli to przyniesiecie od tego kogo zabijecie... Nathaniel: Ciekawie... Montana: Tak... ciekawi mnie fakt, że Emilith nasza prawa pani zabiła Blooda. Moje gratulacje. Jednak nie będę jedyną Boginią Śmierci. Emilith: Był zły. Nie miał prawa żyć. Montana: Przyznaj kochana, że takie doświadczenia pomagają. Emilith: Nie! Komu z was to sprawia przyjemność?! Nathaniel: Mnie! To cudowne. Lysandre: Przestań. Robimy to tylko by przeżyć. Nathaniel: Mają rację... jesteś koszmarnym nudziarzem... Jennifer: Kochany... mam nagrodę dla naszej nowej Śmiertelnej Pani! Rasel: Proszę cię bardzo... Jennifer: Skoro Emilith kocha wycinać facetom krocza dostanie ona wielkie nożyce ogrodowe! Troche zardzewiałe, ale wszystkie świństwa związane z rdzą gwarantowane... Emilith: Trudno... Rasel: Spadajcie! Liczę na ciekawą akcję w szpitalu! Nathaniel: Szpitalu? Ciekawe... to jest jedna wielka pułapka... 8;20 Auta zabrały wszystkich Opuszczony Szpital 10;04 Amira przez kanały weszła do szpitala. Po chwili spotkała Emilith i Cleo, które nieudolnie próbowały opatrywać Tee Cleo: Amira! Jak dobrze, że jesteś! Amira: Nathaniel was tak pokiereszował?! Emilith: I Blood... słuchaj. Nie mamy dużo czasu. Możesz opatrzyć nas? Amira: Jasne. Cleo: Jak myślicie, kiedy znajdzie się tutaj Nathaniel. Emilith: Zna pewnie wejście... musimy uważać, a jak nie to i tak biorę go na siebie! 10;06 Wszystkie telefony zaczęły brzęczeć co oznaczało, że przyszłość się zmieniła, po opatrzeniu Tee odzyskał przytomność Tee: Co ja... Cleo: Przeżyliśmy to... Nathaniel był bliski żeby cię zabić. Tee: Uratowałaś mnie? Cleo: Tak. Cieszysz się? Tee: Jasne... będę mógł cię chronić. 10;10 Amira opatrzyła Emilith i podeszła do Tee Tee: Hej! Odejdź. Emilith: Nie bój się... nie zabije cię... Cleo: Jest z nami. Tee: Tak? Emilith: Nie ma czasu na pogawętki... Nathaniel zaraz... 10;12 Z piwnicy dobiegał odgłos wybuchu, a telefon Cleo pokazał, że Nathaniel jest już w środku Cleo: Co teraz?! Emilith: Nie mamy drogi ucieczki... ten idiota nam ją zatarasował... Amira: On ma pistolet na śrut ?! Emilith: Zwiążcie prześcieradła, wyrzućcie je z za okna i powoli przejdźcie przez pole minowe... Cleo: Co?! Jakim cudem?! Amira: Pamiętnik Tee pokaże nam drogę... Emilith: Ja go powstrzymam na razie, a wy róbcie swoje... 10;13 Emilith wybiegła, żeby powstrzymać Nathaniela. W tym czasie Amira i Cleo zaczęły wiązać prześcieradła Cleo: Szybko... Tee dasz race zjechać?! Tee: Tak... wszystko dla ciebie! Amira: Wiem, że to zły czas ale... Cleo: Później porozmawiamy. Trzeba pozwijać te prześcieradła... Amira: Ale. Cleo: Szybko! Amira: Mam krwiak w głowie i pęknie jak tylko zasnę! 10;14 Cleo i Tee stanęli jak wmurowani, gdy to usłyszeli. Byli w szoku i brakowało tylko pyłka, by wszyscy zaczęli płakać. Cleo: Amira... Tee: Jak mamy ci pomóc? Amira: Nie dać mi jak najdłużej spać... w takim tempie to 10 lipca wytrzymam... Cleo: Proszę nie odchodź... Amira: Widzisz... mamy nauczkę, by robić badania... 10;15 Cleo zaczęła płakać i objęła Amire. Obie pogrążyły się w płaczu. Tymczasem Emilith natrafiła na Nathaniela w labiryncie korytarzy szpitala. Emilith: Znowu się spotykamy? Kto by pomyślał, że w tym samym miejscu co ostatnio... Nathaniel: Racja, jednak tym razem nie masz drogi ucieczki. Emilith: Tak myślisz? Nathaniel: O tak. 10;16 Nathaniel zaśmiał się i wymierzył w Emilith z pistoletu na śrut Nathaniel: Widzisz? Teraz twoje zombie ci nie pomogą, a ja dokończę to co zacząłem z Tee. Emilith: Myślisz, że dasz mi radę. Nathaniel: To raczej pewne... Emilith: To dlaczego zabiłam Blooda? Nathaniel: Nie wiem. Może, ponieważ był słaby? Emilith: Co?! Nathaniel: Nie wierzysz? Myślisz dlaczego cały czas włóczył się z Kurtem? Emilith: Pewnie mnie teraz oświecisz... Nathaniel: Blood od początku miał coś nie tak z głową... miał się za Boga śmierci! Czyż to nie śmieszne? Emilith: A za kogo ty się uważasz? Nathaniel: Za osobę, która wbije ci śrut w łeb... 10;20 Nathaniel zaczął strzelać z śrutu do Emilith. Ona jednak zwinnie unikała tego. Nathaniel: Widzę, że poprawiłaś się od naszego ostatniego spotkania. Emilith: O tak... i mam coś dla ciebie! Nathaniel: Buziaka? Emilith: Chciałbyś! 10;21 Emilith odbezpieczyła granat i rzuciła go w stronę Nathaniela. Granat nie zabił go, jednak przestrzeń pomiędzy nim a Emilith zawaliła się. Wtedy Emilith szybko uciekła do Amiry, Cleo i Tee, którzy skończyli już robić linę Amira: Zabiłaś go? Emilith: Chciałabym... jednak nie mamy czasu i musimy uciekać... Tee: Racja. Idę pierwszy. Wtedy pamiętnik mój i Cleo będą pomocne. Cleo: Idę zaraz za tobą! Emilith: Ja będę ubezpieczała tyły. 10;25 Po zabraniu kilku potrzebnych lekarstw, strzykawek i paru innych rzeczy cała grupka powoli uciekała przez pole minowe Amira: Tak na marginesie. Co się stało z Nathanielem? Emilith: Nie wiem. Korytarz, po tym jak rzuciłam granat zawalił się i oddzielił nas od siebie. Cleo: Oby ten palant nie uruchomił reakcji łańcuchowej... 10;26 Nathaniel wyłonił się z okna szpitala Nathaniel: Mówisz reakcji łańcuchowej kochana? Amira: W nogi! Szybko! Emilith: A niech cię! Zaraz rozwalę go granatem... 10;26 Emilith już sięgała do torby, gdy Amira ją powstrzymała. Amira: Nie! On na to liczy! On nie ma w ręce pistoletu! Emilith: Co?! 10;26 Telefony znowu zaczęły brzęczeć i wszyscy uciekli, a Nathaniel sam próbował się wydostać z ruin szpitala Apartament 15;32 Dariya i Montana przeszukiwały szaf w poszukiwaniu pieniędzy Montana: Gdzie ten trup schował karty... Dariya: Jesteś pewna, że dobrze robimy? Montana: Jasne... po co trupowi niby kasa na koncie? Dariya: Ale... Montana: Ale co. Wolisz zginąć jak Mindi? Dariya: Nie... Montana: Więc siedź cicho i szukaj tych kart kredytowych... Dariya: Dobrze... 15;35 Dariya przeszukując półkę z książkami otworzyła drzwi do tajemniczego pokoju. Były w nim same komputery Dariya: No proszę, proszę. Montana: Jednak na coś się przydałaś mimo wszystko... Dariya: Jesteś pewna, że powinnyśmy tam wchodzić? Montana: Jasne... 15;36 Montana usiadła do komputera i zaczęła przeglądać wszystko, gdy znalazła skrzynkę mailową otworzyła ją i pisało, że wspólnicy od szefa mafii przyjadą Montana: O nie... Dariya: Coś się stało? Montana: Musimy zwiewać. Ten koleś to szef mafii... Dariya: Co?! Montana: Zabieraj co ważne i uciekamy. Jak nas złapią to... 15;37 Mafiozo stanął w drzwiach Mafiozo: To was zabije? Montana: A niech was... Mafiozo: To jak dziwki... gdzie jest mój szef? Montana: Wyjechał... a ty nie chciałbyś nas zająć? 15;38 Montana zdjęła koszulę. Widać było jej piersi. Podeszła do mafiozo i zaczęła go całować za uchem i dotykać kroczę Dariya: Montano... Montana: Dotykaj mnie... Mafiozo: Jesteś dobra... 15;39 Mafiozo zaczął obmacywać Montanę. Ona w ogóle się nie stawiała i po chwili razem z Mafiozo wylądowali w łóżku. Dariya usiadła w kącie i zakryła uszy Stary Młyn 19;20 Zaczęło padać, wydawało się, że to już jest noc, ale za chmurami było jeszcze słońce. Lysandre i Yoshi wyglądali przez wielkie drzwi w oczekiwania na coś do zjedzenia, gdy złapie się w pułapkę Yoshi: No kiedy to będzie. Jestem głodny, a nie mamy kompletnie żadnych zapasów żywności... Lysandre: Spokojnie... mamy jeszcze picie. Napijesz się? Yoshi: Wiesz, że nawet chętnie? Lysandre: To skoczę po nią... 19;21 Lysandre poszedł do torby po wodę, gdy telefony zaczęły brzęczeć, a na telefonie Yoshiego pojawił się wielki napis "Dead END". Lysandre gwałtownie się obrócił by uświadomić, żeby uciekał Lysandre: Yoshi! Uciekaj! Yoshi: Co?! 19;21 Siekiera trafiła Yoshiego w głowę i raptownie padł na ziemie. Z rany sączyła się krew Lysandre: Yoshi! Yoshi!!! 19;22 Z za drzew wyszedł Porther Porther: Myślałem, że trafie ciebie, ale widać nie można mieć wszystkiego. Lysandre: Draniu... Porther: A już nie bracie? Lysandre: Wiesz, że z tej walki, ktoś wyjdzie martwy? Porther: Tak, ale to będziesz ty! Lysandre: Ach tak? Porther: A może nie? Lysandre: Przekonajmy się! 19;23 Lysandre szybko pobiegł do torby i wyciągnął miny, które zaczął ciskać w stronę Porthera. On jednak nie przeraził się, wyjął siekiere z głowy martwego Yoshiego i uciekł do lasu Lysandre: Jeszcze cię dorwę... Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi...